happy birthday, frisk
by okaygreenistheenemy
Summary: Frisk's birthday is rough, what with being thrown off a platform thanks to Undyne. Though thankfully, their skeleton friend is their to make them feel better.


a/n- this one-shot includes narrator!chara and frisk as the reader. Also platonic sans/frisk.

* * *

"She's gonna come after us again."

You swipe your hand through a shining yellow light. Undyne had just thrown you off the platform by throwing a spear at it, sending you flying further down the waterfall and to what seemed like the garbage dump. The useless cycle of trash flowing through the waters fills you with determination.

Undyne is scary, the scariest monster you've encountered so far, unless you count in Flowey. She had mercilessly thrown spears at your direction and tried attacking you from below as well. It had left you exhausted after so many reloads.

"Why don't you just, I don't know," Chara floats by. " _Kill her?_ " They ask. You shake your head. There was no need for that; you didn't want to kill her. Despite how heartless she comes off as, Monster Kid has done a good job of convincing you that she's actually pretty cool and is simply doing her job to serve justice. Maybe if she just gave you a chance…

"And on your birthday too. You can't ever catch a break, huh?" It was true, it was your birthday today and it's been tough. You wish you were back in Toriel's safe embrace, but you remembered that this was the monsters you've been fighting for. You have to stay strong.

But you were a bit tired, and treating yourself to some rest didn't seem too bad as a birthday present. You decided to press forward to find a good place to sleep. After all, you couldn't just sleep in the garbage dump. Chara still seemed so-so about not resorting to violence, but you eventually got to them.

"Hey, you should punch that." They point to the white knitted doll. "Or at least let me do it?" They ask. You decide to please them for a while and let them take over your body for a bit. They hop in joy before delivering all their frustration into one punch. The poor dummy…

"God that feels great. Okay let's move on." You take your body back and walk past the dummy and out-

"FOOL! You think you can hurt ME?"

Oh boy. Chara sighs. "Lovely birthday this is." The Dummy jumps towards you and announces a battle. Yup, real good birthday.

* * *

After hanging out with Napstablook and contemplating the meaningless existence of our lives and feeling like garbage after a good meal you were physically unable to consume, you decided to move onwards to where you found a friendly old vendor. You two talked for a bit and decided on buying a bottle of Sea Tea for when the inevitable battle with Undyne comes around. You didn't buy anything else as a treat since you couldn't afford anything, but you did have half a Spider Donut left. You had saved it up until now.

You say goodbye to Gerson and walk down to where a river was located. You sat yourself down the edge and took your shoes and socks off to dip in the water. It wasn't too cold, it was refreshing. You sighed in content and pulled out your donut from your brown bag. Most of the spider web topping had scraped off, but it still tasted good.

You licked the remains of the treat off your fingers and wiped the crumbs off your face. That was nice. You decided to carve in a picture of a birthday cake with six candles onto the ground and made a wish. A wish that you'll be able to save everyone successfully, even that meanie Flower and Undyne. You blew onto the ground, clearing your drawing away and sending the dust particles into the river. Happy Birthday Frisk, you told yourself.

You put your socks and shoes back on and leaned on the cool wall behind you, holding your bag close to your body to preserve heat. You were still cold, so you pulled your knees in your already stretched sweater and tucked yourself in. And along with that wish…you hoped that your mum was okay. You felt so lonely; she was bound to feel lonely too.

And with those thoughts lingering, you slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Oi, how long are you gonna stay like that?"

You're eyes flutter open to see Chara's incorporeal body floating in front of you. You press a hand on your mouth to yawn, watching Chara's eyes move away to something else. Your eyes follow theirs to find a familiar figure walking towards you. Chara groans. "It's _him_. Ugh, I'm out." They disappear for now, leaving you to face this person alone.

"hey kid, what's up?"

Your face immediately lights up. It's Sans! You were about to get up to properly greet him, but he stops you by patting your head back down. You melt into his friendly touch. His hands may be all sharp and angular, but it still felt nice. He chuckles when he sees you enjoying yourself.

"so, _water_ you doing by the river alone?" He asks as he plops himself next to you. You almost miss his sneaky pun about the water, and let yourself giggle. He seemed pleased. You always laughed at his horrible jokes. You ask him what he's doing, since he should be by his sentry, doing his job. "nah, i'm taking a break from taking a break with you. a guy deserves as many breaks as he does have sentry posts. ya get me, pal?

A smile makes way to your face as you nod. You felt warm, you were happy. Sans always had a way of cheering you up, even if you just became friends with him last week. He was the first person you met outside the Ruins, and outside Toriel…You then remember why you were here. You had to fight Undyne soon, didn't you?

"anyway, you didn't answer my question." Sans points out. "what've you been up to, kid?"

"…Well…I met Monster Kid, hung out with Napstablook, and talked with Mr. Gerson." You manage to say, though slipping a stutter or two. Sans raises his thin eyebrow(?), like he knows you're not telling him the full story. "I, uhm…I also ran into Undyne…" He signalled you to go on. "It didn't go too well."

He takes a moment to sigh and lean back on the wall. There's a moment of silence, but not an awkward one. The stream of water running beside you didn't allow tension. He speaks up. "are you hurt?" He asks. You shake your head and make a noise to confirm. He sighs in relief. "that's good."

Another silence fills the air, and you feel yourself getting a bit colder. You supress a shiver as Sans continues talking. "hey, uh…i know it's been tough for ya', kid, but you can get through that hard headed captain if you try." He says. "just use what you have been since you fell down to this 'ol place."

You're eyes widen. Sans believes in you! The thought that your friend put faith in you fills you with determination. You nod sternly, earning you another chuckle from the skeleton. "heh, attakid." He says, giving you a noggie. You let your giggles echo through the hall as he snuggles you in closer to his lap. You were surprised. Was Sans hugging you? He probably noticed that you were shivering, despite your efforts of supressing them. He zips his jacket over you and pulls you in. It felt warm, and his embrace was comfortable. He was wearing turtleneck, so his bones didn't poke out as much as you'd expected. He wraps his arm around the now stretched jacket, making you feel safer. You felt your cheeks heating up. Scandalous!

"don't rush yourself out there buddy, the underground isn't so bad." He says softly. You hum in response. That wasn't the only reason you were doing this though. You weren't just in a rush to get out, you wanted everyone to come along with you. "You're all coming with me. All of you."

Sans seemed surprised at your declaration as he shifted a bit. "is that so?" You hum again, confirming your response. "heh…that would sure be nice…to see the stars for once…" You tilt your head up to look up his skull. Stars, huh? You made sure you'd take him to a rural area to show him the stars. "Is that your wish?" You ask. He looks down at you, pupils staring right back at you. "yeah. i guess it is." He says, unwrapping a hand away to reach into his pocket. He pulls out a paper bag stained with grease. "what's your wish, kid?"

You shrug with what room you had. Sans laughs. "first you don't tell us it's your birthday, and second you don't tell me your wish? that's cold, frisk."

You were taken aback. How did he know it was your birthday? He didn't give you any time to ask the question, handing you the greasy paper bag. "welp, might never get an answer, so help yourself to this burg."

You take the wrapping off the burger and feel your face light up. It looked as appetizing as it did when you got one on your date with him. You offer him half, but he refuses. You happily munch on the cheeseburger and relish the taste in your mouth. Grillby's burgers always had a nice touch to them. Must be the magic. You wipe your oily hands over your sweater and sigh in relief. That was a great meal. Makes up for the lack of pomp and circumstance of the donut you had earlier.

"Thank you so much Sans." Your quiet voice pops out. "That was really good." He laughs amusedly at you, wrapping his hand back around you again. "no problem kid. hook me up next time you decide to have a birthday without telling anyone."

You let out another laugh. "Keep that up Sans and you might get _hooked_ on me."

"i am so proud of you right now."

The two of you laugh, savouring the time with each other. Chara's incorporeal body appears in front of you again, making a tapping sound on where their watch would be if they had one. Battling Undyne can wait. Being like this with a friend was too precious to give up.

You snuggle in closet to Sans' body. It felt like the hugs your mum and Toriel would give you, but this felt much warmer and somehow more meaningful coming from him. He puts his chin on your head and relaxes his body, allowing himself to fall asleep along with yourself. Knowing that Sans if giving you his support fills you with determination.

* * *

a/n- ?what do you mean I have other stores I need to update I c an't h e ar y ou? ?


End file.
